


Triple Fall

by j520j



Series: Azirafell, The Soft Demon [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Comfort Sex, Declarations Of Love, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Jealous Gabriel (Good Omens), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Gabriel (Good Omens), Reverse Omens, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Demon Azirafell fears his angel friend is Falling for him.Actually, his two angel friends.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Everyone, Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Original Character(s), Aziraphale/Beelzebub (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Azirafell, The Soft Demon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544242
Comments: 60
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

In 1793 a large bookshop was opened in London. Its proud owner, Angelo Zachariah Fell (or just A. Z. Fell) was overjoyed to see the shelves filled with rare volumes from all over the world. All of them are part of his vast collection. Several friends, writers and reading enthusiasts, came to visit him and honor the store - and that's when his problems started.

It doesn't seem to have occurred to the demon that people visit book stores to _buy_ books. He had to witness, in horror, some items in his collection go away. He tried to raise the price of some of them absurdly to drive away buyers, but some customers still managed to subtract some books.

In the days that followed he started to apply different tactics: bad smells in the store, clutter on the shelves, customers who 'accidentally' realized they had forgotten their money at home. In fact, it was because of the latter type of 'frivolous demonic miracles' that Hastur came to give him a reprimand.

"We all know that you, as a Viscount of Hell, have special privileges." the white-haired demon spoke in a tone of disdain that exuded envy. “But fifty miracles that make mortals lose money in a single day? Seriously?!"

"It's not my fault! How could I know that there are so many people interested in books like that in the city? ”

"You are too attached to these mortal toys."

"Measure your words!" Azirafell protested, lifting his chin. "Don't forget that many people down there adore me!"

The black-eyed demon took a defiant step towards the blond, who ended up withdrawing.

"We are watching you, Viscount." Hastur said, disappearing soon after.

Azirafell sighed. It seems that it was better to manage the amount of miracles from that month on.

.......................................

To avoid other fatalities, such as the sale of his books, Azirafell decided to close the store during the day and only open at night. This was another trick that prevented many customers from coming to visit him.

However, when the door opened mid afternoon, he was irritated - especially since it was tea time and he was rudely interrupted.

"Sorry, we're closed!" he exclaimed, looking towards the visitor.

"Can't you just open it for a moment for me?" said a red-haired man, wearing round gold-rimmed glasses.

"Crowley!" the demon smiled widely and went towards him with open arms. “Ah, dear boy! Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Zira!" the angel hugged him. "I see you managed to set up the store."

"Yes. I'm still trying to get used to it. I mean, people come here all the time wanting to buy my books... ugh! ”

"That's what stores are for."

"Unfortunately!" the blonde sighed. "And you? How are you doing?"

"I am fine. Doing some good deeds here and there, the usual. ” he lifted his glasses to the top of his nose, although he certainly didn't need them to see. You should use them just for style. "I wanted to invite you to dinner."

“Ah, wonderful! I'm just finishing my tea, then we can go!”

“Good. And what are you going to want to eat?”

“How about crêpes?" suggested the demon, with a smile of satisfaction.

“You mean, that rolled dough that the French like to eat? It will be a little difficult to find this here in London. ”

"London? Oh, no way! You can’t get decent ones anywhere but Paris. And brioche… ”

“Wait, do you want to go to Paris? Now?”

"Why not?"

“Did you hear about how things are there? They are killing all the aristocrats they encounter on the streets. ”

“Oh, yes, terrible news, certainly. But I am not an aristocrat, I just ... ”

"Look at you." the angel made a vague gesture with his hand towards Azirafell. “Gold brocade jacket, ruffled shirt, silk stockings... and these shoes? You could buy a house in Old Nichols with the money you should have paid for them. ”

"I have standards!" the demon protested. "And I really need a crêpe!"

“So, you want to go across the Channel during a revolution because you want something to nimble? Dressed like that? ”

"I know they are getting a bit carried away there, but ..."

“It’s not getting‘ carried away ’. They are cutting off lots of people’s head very efficiently with a big head-cutting machine. Even King Louis XVI lost his head at the beginning of the year. ”

"Ugh!" the blonde touched his neck instinctively. “Fine! So, what do you suggest? ”

“There's a new restaurant called Rule in Covent Garden. Looks good."

"Ok, lead the way."

………………………………….

The place was humble and cozy. The food was tasty, although simple, and the beer they served was of good quality. As most of the time, Crowley only tasted small bites, preferring only to drink and watch Azirafell eat.

"Hmmm, that was scrumptious!" the demon said, with a sigh of satisfaction. "So, what are you in the mood for now?"

The Principality was silent, watching the demon for a long time with his golden eyes. This made Azirafell blush a little.

“Uh, you know, I have a few bottles of Sicilian wine at home. Vintage 1702. Would you like to try it? ”

"I already know practically all the wines in your cellar, Zira." the angel adjusted his posture on the chair. "But there is one thing that I haven't ... uh ..."

"What?"

"Nothing." he lowered his face, which was almost as flushed as the color of his hair. "I think wine will do me good."

The two went on foot to Azirafell's mansion. They didn't exchange many words, which was strange. When the two were together they used to talk a lot (except when Azirafell was eating) but Crowley was monosyllabic that day. He didn't say much about miracles and good deeds, which he liked to boast about from time to time. There was a strange mood in the air.

But when Azirafell thought about asking his friend what was going on, he felt an evil energy nearby. Panicked, he thought it was Hastur, but no. The energy was different. A few steps away, he spotted Countess Dagon, arm in arm with a young man.

The woman wore a green dress with black details and smiled happily at the mortal, who looked tired and with dark circles. It was obvious that the man was some of her prey, tempted to commit sins and lose his soul to Hell. Fortunately, she seemed to be too committed to her work to notice the Viscount and Principality who were close to her.

"What is it?" asked Crowley, when Azirafell pulled him by the arm to an alley.

"Dagon!" he whispered, following the woman with his eyes until he lost sight of her. "Phew, I don't think she saw us!"

“Humpf, what if she saw us? So?"

“Crowley! This could cause serious problems for me. For you too!"

"Aren't you from a high hell hierarchy?"

"Not so much." the demon looked away, ashamed. “And there are certain transgressions that Hell does not forgive, even if Lucifer himself committed. I can only imagine if they found out that I am… fraternizing with an angel? ”

“ _Fraternizing_?!” the word came out sourly from Crowley's mouth, which made a face. "Is this what you call what we have?"

"Huh?" Azirafell looked confused. "What is the reason for this sudden anger?"

"Fuck!" the redhead turned his face. “All these years ... and the only thing we did was ‘fraternize’, innit?!”

"Crowley?"

"Seriously, how this... ah, damn!" he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why does it always have to be this way? Why?"

"Dear boy, what's the matter?"

“Don't ‘ _dear_ ’ me!” the angel raised his voice. "Don't call me that... if you don't really mean it."

"What?! Crowley!” the demon tried to approach, but stopped at the last moment. “You are very dear to me! You are my best friend!"

"Ngk!" the angel reacted as if that last word had penetrated his guts and ripped his belly. "Don't call me that, please!"

"What?" Azirafell looked hurt. "Y-you don't want to be ... my friend anymore?"

"No! I mean, yes, err ... ” Crowley stopped for a moment and took a long breath, trying to calm himself. “Zira, I wanted to know something. And, please, I know you're a demon, but be honest with me, okay?" taking another long breath to build up courage, he asked: "Do you really like my presence?"

"Why, but of course!" the blonde hastened to say. "I'm always happy when you're around!"

"Really? What if I wanted to stay with you... for longer? ”

"I mean, in addition to these occasions when we see each other from time to time?"

"Yes."

"Sure, I would love to spend more time with you, dear boy."

"How much time?"

"Uh, how long do you want to stay with me."

"What if I want to be with you... forever?"

Azirafell stood very still, looking at Crowley's face. Both were flushed from ear to ear. And speaking of the ear, the demon could feel his pulse in them.

"Cro-crowley... ah!" he stammered. "It's dangerous!"

"What?"

"We ... I mean ... you and me ..." he looked at the floor. “It's dangerous ... for you, especially! If they find out, y-you can ... uh ... Fall!"

"I don’t care."

"But I care!" it was Azirafell's turn to raise his voice. “Please, Crowley! I ... I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you because of me!”

“It's already happening, Zira. I suffer from being away from you... and this is all because of you.”

"Crowley!"

"Azirafell, please." the angel approached slowly, at the same time that the demon was taking steps backwards, until his back touched the wall. “Let me be close to you. Let me touch you.”

Without moving, the blonde allowed Crowley to approach him. He rested his hands on his waist, bringing his face closer and closer.

And kissed him.

It was the best kiss the demon had ever received in his life - and he had already kissed many mouths. It wasn't just the physical contact of the lips, but the whole feeling that the kiss carried. It was such a love that he could never believe it existed.

The two kissed in the alley for a long time, forgetting both the danger of being seen by angels and demons, as well as being seen by a London constable - after all, homosexuality was prohibited in the country.

When they moved away, Crowley's face showed a huge smile, but it soon fell apart when he saw the demon's expression of sadness.

"Zira?" he asked, in a worried tone. "Did you not like it?"

"I loved. A lot.” he said, in a shaky voice. Tears started to flow from his eyes. “I liked it so much that I don't think I'll ever be able to live without a kiss from you, Crowley. And this... is the problem! ”

"What?"

"I'm... scared!" Azirafell said, wiping away tears. "I a-am s-so afraid that, because of me, you can Fall!"

Crowley stroked the demon's wet face and whispered.

"Do not worry, love. If this really happens, I know you’re going to catch me, right?”

A sad laugh escaped Azirafell's lips which was silenced when Crowley's lips were on his again. The kiss was full of tenderness, passion and desire. A desire kept for many millennia.

"Hmmm, are we going to your room?" murmured the angel, making a delicious rub of his groin on the devil’s one.

"Ah, I ... I'm forbidden to do ‘frivolous demonic miracles' for a while."

"Well, then leave it to me."

With a snap of his fingers, the two were already in Azirafell's room. Naked. Laughing in the Principality's haste, the demon just hugged him and kissed him deeply, while making the weight of his body unbalance him on his bed. Crowley also laughed when he fell on his back on the soft mattress.

"Haha, to _Fall_ is not so bad!"

"Oh, be quiet!" said the blonde, kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley seemed to really like to sleep, since for Azirafell only an hour or two of sleep was enough to regain his strength after a long night of sex. He preferred to replenish the rest of his energies with food.

"Hmmm." the angel opened his eyes, stretching, as soon as the demon entered the room with a tray of bread, butter, eggs and coffee.

"Oh, Crowley!" the demon leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Sorry, did I wake you up with the noise?"

"The smell." the redhead smiled. "Smells good!"

"Yes, I just prepared these eggs, do you want some?"

"I didn't mean the smell of the food." said the Principality, pulling the blonde for a kiss.

Laughing over Crowley's lips, Azirafell pushed him gently. He never refused sex, except when it was time to eat.

“Calm down, dearest! We will have plenty of time to do this today!” said the demon, handing the redhead a cup of coffee. "Sleep well?"

"Wonderful." Crowley's smile was huge. "But I prefer to stay awake with you."

"We are quite 'hungry', huh?"

"A hunger of more than five thousand years, Zira."

"Oh, my love, fear not! We have the rest of Eternity for us now. ”

The couple kissed again and shared breakfast. Azirafell suggested that the two of them could go for a walk in the park, obviously disguised as not to arouse suspicion. The angel went to take a bath and get dressed in fancy clothes, at the demon's request.

Azirafell went into the living room, whistling with happiness. In front of a large mirror, he began to check his appearance, comb his hair, close his cufflinks, straighten his cravat, watch the tall man's purple eyes behind him...

_Wait, what?!_

Looking back, the demon came face to face with Gabriel. The archangel was wearing a luxurious light blue coat, with a white brocade vest and well-polished dark shoes. His hair was long, tied by a purple bow.

"Hello, Azirafell." he said, smiling.

“G-gabriel! Ah, w-what a pleasure to see you!” the demon swallowed. "Uh, you could have warned me you were coming."

"I never warn when I come here."

"Uh, yes, but, uh... never mind."

Yes, it was true. Gabriel came to visit the demon from time to time, but he never warned.

And that couldn't be a worse time.

……………………………………

Since his Fall, the first time that Azirafell met Gabriel again was in 1592. And after [a particularly 'unlikely' night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559080?view_full_work=true), the two made an implicit agreement not to comment on what had happened to anyone and, if possible, not to meet anymore.

However, in 1604, Gabriel somehow discovered where Azirafell lived and met him. The demon was startled, thinking that the archangel was coming to punish him for something, but to his surprise the first thing the taller man did was to give him an overly tight hug and then collapse into a convulsive cry.

When the angel finally calmed down he told what happened: Jeanne, a mortal woman with whom he had fallen in love, had passed away. Tuberculosis. And as powerful as the archangel was, he could not interfere with the natural death of a mortal. There were limits to how many miracles a mortal could receive, and Jeanne was very well regarded in her life, with so many miracles to satisfy her that Gabriel's own secret was endangered by the authorities in Heaven.

There was nothing wrong with an angel loving a mortal, but carnal relations were strictly forbidden. Not to mention that excess favoritism could be severely scolded. Azirafell was the only one who knew the extent of Gabriel's relationship with Jeanne and, for this very reason, the only one with whom the archangel could open up and cry.

“Jeanne, s-s-she is... she w-was ... beautiful! Perfect! Divine!” the angel whimpered, accepting the alcoholic drink that Azirafell offered him.

“I know, I saw her that day at the monastery. A very beautiful lass.” the demon said, with a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "My condolences, Gabriel."

“It was m-more than physical beauty, you know? M-m-much, much moooore!” the archangel turned the cup and asked for more. “It was more than beauty on... uh... how do they say? When is it in the brain? ”

"Intellectual beauty?"

"That! She was so wise, so smart! Do you know these material objects that you like so much? ”

"Books?"

“Yes, books! Ah, she liked books! She loved to stay in the monastery library! Oh... how she loved books! ”

"Really? Besides being beautiful, she must have been a girl of great intellect. I'm sorry. I know how hard it is to see a mortal you love to die."

“And it wasn't just that! Her soul was also beautiful, beautiful! She was perfect! Did I ever tell you that she was divine, too? ”

"That sounds like blasphemy ..."

"Ah, fuck it!" the archangel gave up the cup and took the entire bottle from the demon's hands. “Oh, Jeanne! You were the most beautiful creature in Creation! The most beautiful thing! I loved you! I... I _worshiped_ yoooou! ”

“Gabriel, please! Speak low— “

“Jeaaaaanneeeeeee! Oh, G-god… God… why? Why?!”

Azirafell never imagined, in his millennia of existence, that he would ever feel sorry for Gabriel. The angel cried on his shoulder for hours on end, then got drunk. The demon taught him how to sober up, only for Gabriel to get drunk again. And then sober. And then drunk. Finally, Azirafell suggested that it was better for the archangel to stop drinking and try to sleep for a day or two, perhaps waking up better.

The demon took him to the guest room, but Gabriel insisted that he didn't want to be alone. Finally, the two slept in the same bed. In the middle of the night, the blond man was hugged tightly by the archangel, while he murmured "Jeanne!" Sighing, Azirafell manifested a female Effort and let the taller man fuck him for comfort.

It was another 'unlikely' night. The two had sex repeatedly, exchanging salty kisses for Gabriel's tears. In the end, the archangel stopped calling him Jeanne and called him by his old name.

"Thank you... Aziraphale." his voice was already sleepy and weak as he nestled his head against the blond's chest.

"You're welcome. Now rest, dear boy. You really need this. And me too."

Since then, a cordial friendship has formed between the two. Rarely did the archangel come to Earth, but whenever he did he came to greet the demon and ask how things were going. Sometimes he even brought him gifts, a book or some pastry. But these were rare occasions, at most once a decade.

It was a little strange to admit, but Azirafell considered Gabriel to be his friend. Although he suspected that, as time passed, the archangel began to consider him as something more.

..........................................

"I brought you pie with… what is the name? White and fluffly thing… ah, Chantilly." said the angel, holding out a package to the demon.

"Chantilly?!" Azirafell for a moment forgot the danger that Gabriel's presence represented at the moment. “Isn't that the whipped cream that only French nobles eat? How did you get this?! ”

“I saved a mortal's life last week in France. In return, he made this pie for me. I hope you enjoy."

"Oh, thanks!" the demon ran a finger over the cream and tried it. He broke into a smile that soon faded when he remembered his other guest. “Uh, Gabriel, I thank you for the visit and the pie, but, uh, I have a lot of things to do now. So, if you'll excuse me. ”

"Azirafell, we need to talk."

“Another time, please! I'm really busy... ”

"No." the archangel held the demon's hands tenderly. “Please, it took me a long time to gather the courage to tell you this, I… I really need to talk about something very serious with you. Now."

_Uh-oh!_

"All right. About what do you want to talk?"

The angel was silent for a few moments, looking into the devil's uneven eyes. After a few more moments, he tilted his face and kissed him.

Gabriel's kiss was firm, deep, hungry. He hugged the demon tightly, almost taking the air out of his lungs. When Azirafell broke the kiss he looked at the archangel in surprise.

"G-gabriel, what ...?!"

"I missed that." the taller man smiled. "When was the last time we kissed?"

"Uh, it was in 1604. At the time when Jeanne..." Azirafell stopped abruptly when he saw the brunette's expression. "Oh, sorry."

"It's all right." the archangel dropped his sad purple eyes. “I still miss her, I will never love another mortal woman like her. But maybe I can love... someone else. ”

The demon opened his eyes wide, understanding very well what Gabriel meant.

"Azirafell, forgive me."

"Uuuuh, wha ...?! F-f-for what?! ”

"I scorned your pain, your Fall, I was not fair to you."

"..." Azirafell opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He was completely bestified.

"If there was something that the pain of losing Jeanne taught me, it's that feelings matter." Gabriel continued, holding the blonde's face in his hands. “Much more than pure and simple blind justice. That time when you... you taught me how to love a woman, I couldn't understand the reason for your angry and pain. Today I understand. Sometimes, life just isn't fair. Forgive me, Azirafell... no, AziraPHALE. Forgive me for making you Fall.”

It took a few seconds for the demon to restore his speaking skill. He inhaled the air, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from his green and brown eyes, and said:

“O-okay, I… I… uh, as a demon I was also able to learn some things that, well, otherwise, I wouldn't learn. Maybe it was for the best. ”

"Forgive me also for today that I used you as a tool, as a support, as a... distraction."

"It's okay, Gabriel, I..."

"I don't want to use you just for my comfort anymore." the angel walked away, holding the blonde's hands and kissing them gently on the knuckles. “I also want to comfort you. Forever. Azirafell, Viscount of Hell, would you accept to be my lover? Will you allow me to make you happy from here until the end of Eternity? ”

The demon felt his knees go weak. He couldn't believe what was going on. _Did I hear right?! Gabriel... Archangel Fucking Gabriel... are you trying to woo me? Really?!_

And that was exactly when Crowley entered the room.

For a second that seemed to last for hours (no, the red-haired angel had not used his miracle of stopping time), Principality and Archangel faced each other.

"Gabriel ?!" there was fear and anger in Crowley's voice. "What are you doing here?"

In response, the dark haired angel grabbed Azirafell by the neck.

“Ah, Crowley! What a pleasure to see you!” the archangel exclaimed, opening a huge smile. “But now I'm busy! As you can see, uh, I just met this demon in this area of London! We have to get rid of him, right? We need to protect the mortals of this city! And this is exactly what I was going to do right now! ”

"Augh!" Azirafell took the archangel's wrist. He wasn't squeezing his throat tightly, just enough to keep him in place and cause mild discomfort. Before he thought of anything, Crowley went towards him, freeing his throat from Gabriel's hands, but holding him tightly by the arm.

"Good idea!" the Principality hastened to say. “But you don't have to worry about that, Gabriel! After all, I'm the one who takes care of earthly affairs! You can go back to Heaven, I take care of this demon! ”

"No!" the archangel grabbed Azirafell's other arm. “I found him and I take care of him! You can leave it to me.”

"Gabriel, you are the head of our office!" Crowley snarled, pulling Azirafell towards him. “This type of service is below you! You can let me get rid of this demon! ”

“It is not a bother at all. I take care of him!"

“Gabriel ... go back to Heaven, now! They must be needing you to fill some papers with your scribbles!”

"Are you trying to give me orders, you insolent ex-archangel?!" the taller man took a step towards the redhead. "I know how to take care of my business!"

"So don't get in mine!" Crowley's golden eyes shone menacingly.

 _Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK!!!_ Azirafell thought, realizing that the two were trying to protect him, unaware that the other angel was also doing the same thing. If it continued, he did not doubt that a very serious physical confrontation could happen.

Taking advantage of their distraction, Azirafell made the only possible decision: he ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

For four days, Azirafell was out of London. When he returned to his mansion it was empty and at peace. No sign of angry angels around.

Relieved, he went to his room and lay on the bed. With an arm over his face, he tried to think of what he should do to get out of that embarrassing situation. Both Crowley and Gabriel seemed to have serious intentions for him. Not only that, they both believed they were enemies - for the wrong reasons. The demon didn't quite know how to proceed from there.

"Zira!" the call almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Aaahhh!" he looked at the bedroom window. “C-c-crowley?! W-what you...?!"

His speech was cut off when the angel jumped into the room and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the face, neck and top of the head.

"Merciful God, you are alive and well!" the Principality's voice shook. "I—... I was so scared!"

“Oh, dearest! Forgive me!” the blonde hugged him back. "It was not my intention, it was that I needed..."

"I know, I know!" reluctantly, Crowley broke the hug and looked deep into the demon's uneven eyes. “You needed to get away! You still need! This house is no longer safe! Gabriel knows that you live here!”

"Uh, Crowley, I ...!"

“Sell this house! Move to the top of your bookstore and put up protection on there!” the angel hastened to say. "I can teach you some rituals that will keep even powerful archangels, like Gabriel, away from you!"

“But Crowley! This means that you too will stay away!”

"Don't worry, love." the redhead smiled and stroked his cheek. “When we need to see each other, just leave your bookstore. And I will be by your side, protecting you with my life.”

“Crowley! But... but... what if you...! "

"... Fall? I already said I don't care. If Gabriel finds out I'm protecting you and makes me Fall, I don't care! Perhaps, with both of us as demons, it will be better for us to be together.”

"No, wait! You don't just know what you're saying! Falling is very... painful!”

"I know, I remember your pain." the Principality looked down, recalling the moment when [he helped to diminish Azirafell's physical scars with a powerful healing miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838342/chapters/52117531). “And I tell you that this kind of pain is pale in the face of the pain of not being with you. To lose you!” Crowley closed his eyes, obviously trying to hold back the tears. “Nothing matters more to me in this existence than keeping you safe! So, please protect yourself, my love! Please!"

Azirafell sighed and kissed Crowley on the lips. It would be a nuisance to have to move, but he didn't want to worry his dear angel any more.

………………….

The following week the home moving had been made. Azirafell had to dispose of much of his old furniture, but it didn't matter. What mattered most to him were his precious books. Obviously, his collection was too vast to fit into a single bookstore, so he - with the help of Crowley's miracles - created some extra underground rooms to keep some of the most precious and ancient books, papyri and clay and wax tablets.

Crowley strongly insisted that anti-angel protections be erected in the bookshop. Some were quite aggressive, so much so that the Principality himself began to feel bad inside the building - although he insisted it was for the best. Azirafell did what he asked just to make him happy, but it was obvious that he did not want his angel to be hurt by the very protections he helped to conjure.

When Crowley left, the demon defused the most dangerous traps. After all, he knew very well that he had nothing to fear from the angels. Well, at least not from two of them.

It was after a tiring day, mainly preventing more humans from buying his books, that Azirafell received a new visit. Gabriel showed up at the bookshop around midnight. His appearance was not the best, but he smiled relieved to see the demon.

“Gabe! Your forehead!” exclaimed the blond, seconds before being hugged tightly by the archangel. “Ah, wait, wait! You are hurt!"

"This? It's nothing.” there was a trickle of blood running down Gabriel's temple, in addition to his light blue coat being a little frayed, indicating that he must have passed through some of the bookstore's protections with difficulty. “I am happy that you have placed these protections in your new home. But if I were you, I would increase the protection even more. I managed to get through almost unscathed.”

"You are hurt!" Azirafell insisted, with sad eyes.

"I don't care, as long as you're fine." the angel conjured up a miracle to cleanse the blood and straighten his clothes. “As I said, you had better increase the protections. Crowley is no longer an archangel, but he is still very powerful!”

"Uh, how did you know this was my store?"

“When I was looking for you in London, I passed in front of it and knew immediately that it was yours. I recognize your scent from afar.”

"Oh." the demon looked a little embarrassed. "Well, uh... as you can see, I ... am managing to take care of myself."

"I'm going to research some more angelic traps in Heaven's archives for you to put in your store and I promise to bring the information in two days."

“No, Gabe! They will hurt you too!”

"I told you, I don't care." he held the blonde's chin and kissed him tenderly on the lips. “Protect yourself, dear. But don't worry, you won't become a prisoner in your own home. Whenever you want to leave, call my name. I will be by your side to protect you from Crowley, Miguel, Sandalphon and Satan himself. Nothing is going to hurt you without going over me first.”

 _Oh, this is getting very complicated!_ thought the demon, as he struggled to smile.

………………….

The tea cooled in Azirafell's hands. He spent all night thinking about how he would get out of that delicate situation: Crowley and Gabriel loved him. And he never imagined that this would have a downside.

It was obvious that the red-haired angel already had a captive place in Azirafell's heart and he would never leave it. A love cultivated for millennia. The night Azirafell could finally sleep with Crowley was probably the best night of his life.

It was ironic to think about it, since the demon has always been in love with Crowley - with Raphael - since that day in the Garden. But the first angel he slept with was Gabriel, his executioner.

Truth be told: Azirafell never cared about the possibility of Gabriel to Fall. Not even a little. Perhaps this was the final incentive that made him accept that first 'unlikely' night with him, in 1592. He would never have had sex with the archangel if he had not been at risk for his own life, and even after that he did not intend to return to even see your executioner.

On the second 'unlikely' night, he didn't want to see Gabriel's face either, but he also didn't feel, in his heart, the desire to leave him helpless. He could even take advantage of the situation and hand Gabriel over to the other angels. This would certainly have resulted in his Fall. But not. He felt sorry for Gabriel and, well, since the archangel had a big dick, why not? It would be a good stress relief for him too, since in those years he was having a lot of work to make William Shakespeare's plays successful.

The other meetings happened occasionally, with Gabriel coming to Earth to say hello. At first it was strange, but little by little Azirafell started to get used to those visits - and the gifts that the archangel brought him. There were even occasions when the two went to visit some parks and chat in a restaurant or art gallery. Finally, the demon's hatred and fear disappeared.

However, he couldn't say that he loved Gabriel. If he had to choose between Crowley and Gabriel he would choose Crowley in a heartbeat.

Well, two heartbeats.

Maybe three.

He would try to be as kind as possible when dismissing the archangel, even though he knew it would hurt him. Not even Gabriel's puppy eyes - which, due to his size, he looked like a helpless Great Dane - would made him change his mind.

"Oh, what am I going to do?!" the demon spoke, aloud. He left his tea and cookies aside, he wasn't hungry. And, for him not to be hungry, it meant that he was really worried.

"I would prefer to ask what you did."

With wide eyes, Azirafell looked at the bookstore door. Hastur had just entered. Apparently, among the magical protections there was not one that held demons.

“Hastur! Uh, what do I owe the honor to?”

The white-haired demon looked somewhat upset. He took a few steps towards the blonde and said.

"I came here to give you a commendation for outstanding job performance."

"What?"

"Oh, don't be stupid!" the man practically snarled. "You know what I'm talking about! In France! The thousands of heads cut off! We know it was your thing. Although your area is London, you have always traveled to France in recent years.”

 _Yes, but to eat crêpes and brioche._ that was what Azirafell thought to say, but didn’t.

"And we also know that you have spoiled the plan of two powerful angels and that they are after you." Hastur looked around, watching the ethereal traps scattered throughout the bookstore. “Speaking of which, your anti-angel protections are excellent. You need to teach me some of them.”

"Err... yes, of course."

"That's why I... ugh!" the white-haired demon took a long breath, removing a filthy envelope from inside his coat pocket. "Here! Just don't be late, okay? ”

"Uh? Don't be late for what? ”

Rolling his eyes, Hastur disappeared in a stinking explosion that burned the floor and left a rotten swamp smell in the store. Shaking his hand in front of his face, Azirafell took the envelope and opened it, her eyes widening.

_Viscount of Hell Azirafell._

_On behalf of all the Infernal Circles, we congratulate you on your excellent service for all these millennia - especially in recent years. Know that such devilish dedication will not go unnoticed._

_In the name of Satan himself, we invite you to the Infernal Ceremony that will nominate you as Duke of Hell. It will take place tomorrow, during the Hour of Leviathan._

_Don't be late. The special wine made with the blood of virgins will not last all night._

_With admiration._

_Duchess Beelzebub._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but hope you like it!

Strange party with weird people. Azirafell generally loved this kind of thing, but he seemed quite upset this time.

In a huge hall lit by hellfire, with tortured souls screaming in the background, the demons drank, laughed and danced. Everyone passing by Azirafell greeted him with much pomp.

“Congratulations, your grace! I always liked you!” said some insignificant demons.

“Your promotion is well deserved, blondie! I knew you were going far! ” said other demons of higher rank.

“Congratulations, Azirafell! Who would have thought that the poor angel that I fished in the sulfur pond, in the early days of Creation, would rise so high? ” were the words of Countess Dagon, who took his hand to kiss it, but ended up licking his knuckles. "By the way, feel free to visit my quarters after the party, baby!"

The demon thanked the compliments, while trying to dispense with the unseemly invitations that, even before their promotion, were already numerous. _I'm in too much trouble with two angels at the same time, fighting each other for me!_

"Don't lick the merchandise!" protested Beelzebub, pushing Dagon away. “I think we had better get out of the party, Duke Azirafell. Before this cute face of yours makes everyone's lustful desires out of control. ”

"Oh, thank God!"

"What?!"

"Err, I say, thanks to _Satan_ , of course!"

The two went to another room, closing the black doors behind them to prevent the demonic mob from entering. The place was much quieter and more solemn than the ballroom, with pillars made of bones and skull-shaped lamps that shone a different kind of hellfire, much more powerful and dangerous that could even hurt the demons themselves.

And speaking of the demons, there were some there.

The circle of the Dukes of Hell consisted of six members and now welcomed the seventh: Azirafell. Leviathan, Mamon, Asmodeu, Belfegor and Belias bowed to Beelzebub and also to the blond demon who would soon be part of their rank.

"Welcome, lil bro!" Mamon was a tall, morbidly obese man with an obscene smile and black eyes. "The gang here is soooo happy to have you with us!"

"Uh, t-thank you, L-lord Mamon ..." the blond stammered.

"Did you say ‘Lord ’? You don't have to address us as if you were inferior, my dear! ” said Asmodeu, a woman with huge breasts and long red hair who moved as if they had a life of their own. "You are Duke of Hell now!"

“Not yet.” Belfegor, a muscular man with a phallus so big it was almost knee-deep, approached the blond and held him by the chin. “You still need to go through the Ritual. And then you can finally be one of us. ”

"I think he's scared!" said Belias, a young, blonde woman with an almost angelic appearance but a wicked voice. "Oooh, I love when they get scared!"

"Bah, let's go with this!" spat Leviathan, a gray-haired man with black skin and hair tied by marine corals. "I have lots of things to do this week!"

"Uhhh, I’m… ah ..." Azirafell felt terribly cornered when the Infernal Dukes started to flank him. "What kind of r-ritual... would that be ...?"

"One that will fill you with the demonic essence that every Infernal Duke must have," said Beelzebub, triumphantly snapping her fingers and making everyone's clothes disappear.

Mamon and Belias laughed happily when they found themselves naked. Asmodeu pouted, she liked to undress herself and put on a show on it. Belfegor and Beelzebub exchanged a knowing look, admiring each other's bodies. Leviathan just snorted, bored.

Azirafell, on the other hand, when he saw himself naked, exclaimed in surprise and tried to hide his body uselessly with his hands. He seemed to understand very well what kind of ritual was about to happen.

"Don't worry." Beelzebub laughed and approached him slowly, taking the initiative in front of the others. “You will like this. Most of the time, at least!”

The seven Infernal Dukes did not leave the room for the next 62 hours, until the ritual was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't want to push this fic to the 'Explict' rating, so I will let your imagination fill in the 'holes'... I mean, the 'blanks'.


	5. Chapter 5

In the dawn of 1th of January of 1794 Azirafell had opened a champagne to commemorate the New Year. At that time, sparkling wine was only possible in France and, although the country was still living under the Kingdom of Terror, virtually no earthly danger could threaten it.

He was a Duke of Hell now.

A lonely duke.

Well, it is true that if it was his wish, it would be enough to snap his fingers and he would not be lonely for long. A horde of demons was eager to meet all his physical needs - this had been made very clear during his last stay in Hell.

_Hmmmm, I've seen Efforts much bigger, but yours, so cute and thick, looks great between my breasts, Zizi! I will be happy to ‘milk your cow’ any time you need it! - was what Asmodeu told him._

He watched the celebrations against the window of his flat. The past few months had been... tiring. Especially in bureaucratic terms. The permanent presence of a powerful demon like him on Earth could cause problems, but he managed to convince Beelzebub to keep his permission to stay for life.

_I will never understand your fascination with mortals, they only serve as fuel for hellfire! - said the Duchess and leader per se of Hell - You will have to convince me again to keep you down there permanently. And then again and again and again._

After so many mishaps he hoped things would start to get better. And one of his first resolutions was to defuse all the anti-angel traps and protections in his home. He didn't need them anymore. Definitely. Not only because he was so much more powerful now, but because he now had loyal allies. Powerful allies.

_It's been millennia since I've beaten an archangel! - said Mamon. - Rumors say that you pissed Gabriel and Raphael off so much that they were after you! Hahaha, do you promise to call me to punch them when they show up ?! Pleeeease? - Azirafell cannot answer, because at the time of the question the obese demon was teabagging him._

The new duke looked at his own hands. He was still getting used to his new powers. Sometimes he was afraid to overdo it, as he had in the first few weeks. When he returned to his bookstore, he thought of a glass of wine and what appeared in his hands was a huge barrel of Château de Goulaine.

Not that the demon was complaining, of course, but the miracle was unexpected and the huge barrel burst when it fell on his body. He was not hurt, thankfully. In fact, it seemed that his physical endurance had also increased since he received his new powers.

_No whine, you can take more, duke. - said Belfegor, whose phallus was so large that, even though Azirafell felt that he was being impaled, it had only penetrated him in half its length. - You are stronger than you think now, you can take much more!_

"Zira?" A voice called from downstairs.

Azirafell's heart skipped a beat. He rubbed his face, pushing away all the bad thoughts that were polluting his mind at the time.

"I'm here, Crowley!" he called, his voice anxious.

The angel quickly went up the stairs and even before seeing the demon, he started to complain: “What did you do?! I didn't feel any magical barriers in the bookstore! You are unprotected... oh! ”

For the eyes of a simple mortal. Duke Azirafell did not look any different from the Viscount Azirafell of months ago. But Crowley could feel the change.

"You..." the angel removed the sunglasses. "... are different?"

The redhead's words of surprise made the demon shudder with dread.

_You have more tolerable energy now, less mortal energy and more demon energy. – said Leviathan, placing his fingers full of calluses and crust of marine coral inside the blonde's mouth. - Oh, and don't worry! These cuts will not leave scars._

"Am I?" Azirafell's voice was low, almost a whisper. He had an anxious expression. "I hope it's not different enough for you ... to reject me."

"What? No, no, never! ”He hugged the blonde. It was possible to feel in his embrace that he missed physical contact with his lovely demon. “I'm just ... surprised! The energy you exhale is so powerful! It's even a little ... terrifying, to be honest. ”

"You have nothing to fear from me, dear boy." Azirafell brushed the angel's cheek with the tip of his nose. "I mean, I don't know if you trust my words right now."

"Why I wouldn't?"

"Well, I do not know. They say the stupidest thing you can do is trust a Duke of Hell, but ... ”

"A Duke ?!" Crowley's golden eyes widened. "Oh, this is the equivalent of being an Archangel!"

"Not bad for a fallen and incompetent cherub like me, is it?" The blonde laughed, embarrassed.

The Principality just rolled his eyes and kissed the demon. Something he had wanted to do for months, but he just wasn't looking for him before because he was afraid that his search would raise suspicions about them, preferring to wait for the dust to settle. It was nice to finally have a chance to touch his lips again and, reluctantly, he pulled his lips away from his to speak.

"Oh, what a relief!" The angel hugged him even more tightly. “You remain this same silly and adorable creature that you have always been, Zira. Please, never change! ”

Azirafell was happy and quite relieved. If Crowley still wanted him, it meant that his new demonic essence hadn't changed him that much, at least not in his essence. After all he went through, it was really a relief, as Azirafell feared that he might lose himself.

_Ring-a-round the rosie! A pocket full of posies! Ashes! Ashes! We all fall dooooown! - sang Belias, while keeping her pussy on the blonde's face._

"If you like me to be like that, then I promise I won't change, love." whispered Azirafell. For now he was absolutely certain:

He loved Crowley, with all the strength of his being. This would never change.

The two went to bed and made love all night, under the muffled sound of the celebrations coming from outside the building.


	6. Chapter 6

For three weeks, Azirafell woke up covered in kisses by his lover. Crowley let his long red hair fall over the blonde's face, tickling his cheek.

"Oh, you!" the demon pushed aside an intrusive lock that fell over his eyes.

"You are starting to get good at the art of sleeping!" said the angel, kissing him.

"Of course, you wear me out, love."

"Good to know this!"

The two got up and went about their morning routine. Crowley was not yet very dedicated to the act of eating, but he loved to drink the tea that his lover prepared for him every morning. He always smiled when he brought the hot liquid to his mouth, but that morning he grimaced.

“What happened, dear boy? Didn't the tea taste good?”

"It is delicious as always." the angel gave a restrained smile. “It's just that I'm afraid… I'm going to have to be without your tea for a few days. Perhaps many days. ”

"Angelic work?"

"Yeah, the same shit as always." the redhead snorted. "I'm going to have to go to Portugal to bless some macabre churches made of bones and do some more work on the Iberian peninsula." Crowley turned the tea over, as if it were an alcoholic drink. "Why don't you come with me?"

“Forgive me, dearest. But it's just that I'm still getting used to my new powers. ”Azirafell waved his hands. "It’s much more difficult to camouflage them than before and I’m afraid that if others feel my energy close to you, this will raise suspicion."

"We’ve been here in your bookstore all January and no one has bothered to look for something wrong here."

"It's because the bookstore is my territory and my energy supplants yours, no offense, of course!" the blonde chuckled. “No one could know that there has been an angel living here for three weeks. But, outside, people will feel our two energies together.

"Understand. Heh, pity.” the redhead stood up and kissed Azirafell's neck and then took a deep breath, smelling his scent to keep in his memory. “In this case, take care, gorgeous. And be careful with Gabriel. From what I heard that dipshit was asking permission in the office to do some jobs in England. I think he's still after you. ”

 _Oh, is he?_ Azirafell's heart skipped a beat at the news, and at the same time the demon felt a twinge of guilt. "Don’t worry. You can be absolutely certain that I am strong enough to protect myself from him now, Crowley. ”

“Be careful anyway. I'll send you letters from Portugal. Bye."

"Until your return, dear."

When the redhead left the bookshop, the demon sat in his chair and sighed. He already missed Crowley even a few minutes after he left the bookshop. There was also something else that was distressing him.

 _Gabriel ... I'm going to have to tell him that is everything over_. he thought, squeezing the cup of tea in his hands so hard he was about to break it. _I just don't know how I'm going to do this._

…………………….

Azirafell didn’t want to risk wait the archangel making another visit at an inappropriate time, so he decided to look for him the day after Crowley left.

One of the new powers he received as Duke of Hell was to always feel when his presence was required somewhere, as if his senses of hearing had been expanded. This caused slight discomfort, of course, because every time someone invoked his name he was able to feel it, no matter how far away his summoner was.

"Wait until you're as famous as we are." Beelzebub told him the first time that Azirafell heard his name being called in the distance and didn't understand what was going on. “Every day this hassle! Weird cultists doing rituals to call you and ask for things! Sometimes it is worthwhile to go and catch a handful of souls, but most of the time it’s just rubbish! With experience you will get used to ignoring most calls.”

 _Does Gabriel feel these calls the same way?_ thought the Duke, remembering when the archangel advised him to call his name whenever the demon needed help. _I hope this works._

Heading to a neutral location, an abandoned warehouse in Knightsbridge, Azirafell closed his eyes, mentalized the archangel and called out his name.

"Gabriel?"

Lightning streaked across the warehouse roof, but without causing damage to the structure, lighting the room completely for a fraction of a second. Gabriel's bright silhouette appeared at the center of the impact.

"Azirafell!" his voice was full of joy. He ran to the demon, but stopped less than a meter from him, frowning.

"You noticed the difference, didn't you?" the demon looked away. "Can you feel that I'm more ... demonic?"

"I'm afraid so," the archangel said uncertainly. "What happened?"

“I was promoted as Duke of Hell. I... uh, I'll understand if you don't want to approach me anymore because of this.”

"Oh, but I will!" the angel smiled and came to him. "It doesn't matter, you're still the same, aren't you?"

"Gabe, I, uh..." the taller man's strong arms wrapped around him and Azirafell couldn't help but return the hug. But he knew that he needed to communicate his decision to him, however difficult it was. Lifting his face, he said, "Listen to me, I need—"

The word was cut off when the archangel's lips rested on his. The kiss was deep and hungry, with Gabriel's tongue penetrating unceremoniously. Unlike Crowley, it had been a long time since Azirafell had had this kind of intimacy with the brunette.

 _No, no, focus!_ the demon broke the kiss.

"What?" asked Gabriel, panting. "There's something wrong? Did you feel the presence of any threats? I..."

“Gabe, listen to me! I... w-we... uh... t-this is not going to work!” he released himself from the archangel's arms.

"What's not going to work?"

"We! Uh, y-you're an angel and I'm a demon! ”

"And? I don’t care."

“But… you should care! After all, if we continue to meet, they will surely find out! It's not like it used to be, when your energy camouflaged mine and nobody noticed me. Now they will find out that we are together! And you can Fall!”

"After what I did to you in the past, it would be a fair punishment, I suppose."

"What? No, no, no! You can't be saying that! When I Fell, I was just a little Cherub! But you’re... you’re an Archangel! The damage would be much more serious!”

"I said I don’t care. I still want to be with you, even at the risk of me Falling.”

 _Why are all angels always so stubborn?!_ Azirafell roared internally. He would stomp his feet in irritation if he didn't know the scene would be ridiculous.

"Gabriel! I'm a Duke of Hell now! If before we were enemies, now I am twice your enemy! I am dangerous for you! I am dangerous for any angel that approaches me! You understand this? I am not only a danger to your possible Fall, but a danger to your very existence! So please, let's end this before you...! ”

The archangel grabbed Azirafell by the arms and pressed him against the wall, but not hard enough to hurt him, just to keep him in place. The expression on his face was strong and resolute.

"I. Do. Not. Care." he said, in a low voice. “I already told you that Satan himself can appear before me and threaten my existence that I don't give a fuck. Azirafell... ” his voice was full of emotion. "... I'd rather live just a few more years with you than spend the rest of Eternity without you."

Fortunately the archangel was pressing him against the wall, otherwise Azirafell's knees wouldn't have been able to support his weight. Those beautiful words almost took him to the ground. With a whimper, the demon buried his face in the taller man's shoulder, while feeling his hands caress his body with delicacy.

At one moment his hand stroked him in the groin, causing the demon's cock to flinch with interest. The angel raised an eyebrow when he noticed the difference from his previous Effort.

"Oh, are you manifesting a male genitalia now?" Gabriel asked, curious.

"Y-y-yes ..." Azirafell's voice trembled, especially since the angel's hand had not yet abandoned his groin. “If… if you don't want me like that… ah, I will understand. After all, when we had sex you preferred a pussy... ”

"It's all right. In fact, I've been doing some 'field research' these past few years.” the angel kissed Azirafell on the neck and whispered in his ear. “Do you want to see the new tricks I learned to do with my mouth in the Sodom and Gomorrah style?”

The arguments that remained with the demon died deep in his throat. The same place from which came the groans of pleasure that filled the abandoned warehouse that night.

……………………………….


	7. Chapter 7

_Remember, remember_ … not the 5th of november, but the 6th of November. In that day, in 1817, Princess Charlotte of Wales died after delivering a stillborn son. Britain's direct line of succession had come to an end.

Azirafell was not interested in political issues, unless they involved censoring books or the like. For this reason he paid little attention to the lamentations of the British when they lost their princess and her heir. He was more concerned with his private affairs.

More than twenty years ago he was trying to balance a double life, dating Principality Crowley and Archangel Gabriel at the same time - without letting one know of the other. Truth be told, Azirafell was not comfortable with the situation, although internally he insisted that he, being a demon, was doing 'the right thing to be wrong with two angels', after all this is what demons do: they deceive and betray. Even more so when the demon in question is a Duke of Hell. Yes, the two angels knew who they were dealing with.

 _Yeah, they know very well who they're dealing with... with Azirafell, the softest demon in existence!_ that was what the blond thought, thrown into an armchair and wiping his third bottle of whiskey, crestfallen.

The meetings with Crowley were more frequent than those with Gabriel. The Archangel descended to Earth less often and stayed no more than two or three days, long enough for the two to have a quick encounter, followed by a wild fuck. The Principality used to spend weeks in a row with Azirafell, both having several dinners, staying at home together and having an absurd amount of sex. After that, as a traveling peddler who needed to leave his family from time to time, Crowley would take care of his heavenly affairs and would be weeks away. With a little organization, and a lot of luck, the two didn't cross paths. Everything was going well.

Except in the demon's conscience. He felt guilty about both. Guilty for being 'cheating' on Crowley, the angel he really loved, and guilty for playing with Gabriel's feelings, with whom he had great affection, but did not imagine living with him for the rest of Eternity.

"I ... I can't handle this alone anymore!" the Duke rubbed his agonized face, his mind fogged from drunkenness. “Ughh ... I need advice! Advice from someone neutral on this issue! Someone who can give me a less blurred vision of the future!”

He needed a prophetess.

.............................

On a small estate in Wakefield, lived a woman of great mystical talents. Her name was Agatha Device. Rumors said she was a descendant of Agnes Nutter, the famous witch who wrote the book with the most accurate prophecies in history. A book, unfortunately, lost forever after all editions were burned - except the author's edition, which was lost somewhere in the world.

Azirafell reached the fence, where cows and goats grazed around an old-fashioned townhouse. He was going to clap his hands to call the owner, but she left the house before he even made a move.

"I knew I would have a visitor today." a black-haired woman in a peasant dress appeared at the door. "You can go in, southern pansy."

"What?" the demon raised an eyebrow. He didn't look offended, but confused.

"Oh sorry! That's how my ancestor, Agnes Nutter, described you when you came to my house today. ” the woman laughed and bowed. "How should I call you?"

"Azirafell." the man cleared his throat. "I heard rumors about you being the greatest prophet in England."

“Oh, I'm nothing close to what my ancestor, Agnes, was. If she got all the prophecies right, would I get about, um, two in three, maybe? This on a lucky day. ”

"It is still a much higher average than most prophets."

"Yes, I think so."

“Er, and out of curiosity, would you have access to Agnes Nutter's prophecies? You know, I'm a book collector. I could pay a king’s ranson to have her book in my hands.”

“Sorry, but the book belongs to my older brother, the rightful heir. And he moved to Catalonia after getting married. Besides, I don't think he would even sell it for all the money in the world.”

“Uh, pity. At least, could you resolve an issue for me?”

"Sure! That's what you're here for.” the woman put her hands on her hips. "What method do you want to use?"

"Method?"

“Method of predicting the future, of course! I am able to see the future in the cards, in the stars, in the shells, in the coffee grounds, in the lamb's guts and even ... ”she crouched down and stuck her hand inside one of the mounds left by the cows around the home. "... I can see the future in the _manure!_ " she raised the ball towards the demon's face.

"Uhhh, is that right?!" Azirafell wrinkled his nose. "And what are you seeing there?"

"Well... shit!" the woman exclaimed, and the blond couldn't say whether that was a statement or a curse. "You are _not_ human, are you?"

"Oh, no... I'm not." the blond shrugged. "And my problem has to do with... uh... with two people I'm... fraternizing."

"Your two boyfriends, innit?" the woman continued to thresh the dung in her hand. “A skinny redhead and a handsome tall guy. Hmmm, you lucky devil!”

"Err..."

“But I can see that you are going through a big dilemma. You want to decide which one you're going to stay with, don't you? ”

"Not exactly." Azirafell adjusted his cravat. “I already decided that I want to be with the redhead, he is the love of my life. The other is just a colorful friendship, so to speak. I want to break up with him, but it's ... it's hard! He's so kind, so thoughtful, and he knows how to act in bed... ”

"It's difficult because you love him too."

"No, I don't love him!" the demon said. "I cannot love him!"

"Why not?"

"Because...!" the blonde took a long breath before beginning the explanation. “... because he wronged me in the past. Very seriously! The kind of mistake you never should make. This is the reason why I cannot love him!”

"Hm." the woman continued to rummage in the dung. "You have a talent for forgiving others' mistakes."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"No, not me, you."

"Eh?!"

"I can see that you're a very merciful person." the witch looked deep into the demon's uneven eyes. "There was a special event involving you, a half-naked couple, and a sword that shines, in your past, right?"

“Ah, that was different! It was my fault for them... uh... I only helped them because I had done something bad for them!”

“Even so, it was not your place to be merciful to these people, from what I’m seeing here. But you can't help it, can you? That is your true essence, _mercy_. The forgiveness." she smiled warmly. "Love. A love so great that even the event that burned your white wings and threw you into Hell couldn't erase. Your heart is too generous for that.”

"No!" debased, Azirafell straightened up. “Mrs. Device! I came here to get advice on how I should end my, um, relationship with the tall, handsome man! And you're not helping me at all!”

"Oh, and do you need help with something so simple?" the woman wiped her dirty hands with a cloth. “Just call him and tell him that it's over and that he is not to appear in front of you again."

"I cannot do this! I will hurt him!”

"So, you care about him."

“Listen, just because I don't want to hurt his feelings doesn't mean that I love him, right? Humans do this all the time! When they no longer love a person and want to end a relationship with them, humans try to do this without hurting them! It's difficult, you know?"

"It's difficult because you love him." Agatha reached out to gently touch the demon's arm, who jumped back, disgusted. “From what I've seen, you've been trying to break up with him for a good few decades, but you don't. Humans don't take that long to end a relationship with someone they don't like. Even when they don't want to hurt their feelings. You don't do this because it's not just a colorful friendship, you really love him.”

"Ugh!" letting out a sigh of dismay, Azirafell replaced the top hat on her head. “I'm afraid you haven't helped me at all! Goodbye, Mrs. Device! ”

"Wait." the woman's voice became serious. "There is a prophecy left by Agnes that I need to tell you before you leave."

"Which is?"

**_“The fabric, the lightning and the wounds will be purple. Powerful wings will fly in fury towards the skies, until they are appeased by peaceful ones. And purple will also be the marks of love.”_ **

Without understanding a word, and unwilling to ask for further explanation, Azirafell just turned his back on the witch and left.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey, Zira! Guess what I have here?” Crowley was as handsome as always.

Fashion was changing rapidly at the beginning of the century, and the thick cotton trousers that reached the ankles - popularized at the time of the French Revolution by members of the Third State - were becoming popular. The old shorts with socks were already out of fashion, but Azirafell still wore this style. No Crowley, he was always in fashion, with a beautiful simple but stylish white suit, which well emphasized his languid body.

The angel had a finely worked package in his hands, wrapped in a silk scarf and a ribbon with blue, white and red stripes.

“Crowley! Oh, I can smell the brandy that comes from this package here.” the demon smiled. "But it's strange, I have never seen a bottle stored in a round package like this."

"It's not a bottle." the redhead's smirk was almost demonic and Azirafell loved it. "Open and see!"

Inside the box were eight small spheres made of dark mass, each wrapped separately in a handkerchief. This was an extremely expensive delicacy and difficult to find in those days.

"Chocolates?!" the demon opened his mouth in astonishment. "Oh, Satan’s Sake, I love chocolates!"

“These are special! They were made as a gift to that dictator who is in Elba.”

"Elba? Dictator?" Azirafell stopped for a moment before putting the first chocolate in his mouth. “Oh, are you referring to Bonaparte? He's no longer in Elba, he was transferred to the island of Saint Helena after the Waterloo fiasco.”

“Ah, he was? Heh, details.” the redhead made a mocking gesture. “Anyway, these fine candies were going to be sent to him, a gift from some political friend. I took this box for you.”

"Did you steal candy from a sick and exiled old man?"

"Well, he's not a saint, is he?" the angel shrugged. "It's not like I did anything too bad."

"Oh, you!" Azirafell smiled and ate the first chocolate. It was not yet the milk chocolate recipe that would become widely popular at the end of that century, in addition to being more palatable to the general public, but the demon already found the candy delicious. Especially in that version, which came with a brandy-based filling. "Hmmmm, it's scrumptious!"

"You too." Crowley smiled and walked over, stealing a kiss from the blond's freshly sweetened lips.

The two kissed long and leisurely, with the angel gently caressing the demon's soft body. At least at first. The grips and mops started to get stronger after a few minutes, indicating that the redhead was already warm enough for copulation.

"Bed?" the angel asked, with his lips on the demon's neck.

"Bed!"

The two went to the Duke of Hell's room and lay down on their elegant four-poster bed. Crowley began to remove Azirafell's clothes little by little, piece by piece, kissing every inch of exposed skin. The blond had his eyes closed, enjoying the moment, he loved being undressed like that. However, the wide smile on his face faded when he realized that the angel had suddenly stopped his action.

“Crowley? What's it? Why did you stop?"

"Whose boxers are those, Zira?"

The eyebrow over Azirafell's green eye curved in doubt, while the other over his brown eye rose in surprise.

"I don't wear boxers." the demon knew he didn't need to explain Crowley about his underwear because he knew them so well. “I use long underwear. You know I’m not very up to date on fashion. ”

"I know." there was a strange coldness in the angel's voice. "So I repeat the question: whose boxers are those?"

The devil's uneven eyes widened when he finally understood what was happening. The redhead was holding a purple underwear in his hands, tailored to accommodate a considerably large male Effort.

Gabriel's boxers.

"W-where d-did you find this?!"

“It was under your bed, next to the nightstand. I went to the furniture to open the drawer and get the lube and noticed the end of a strange fabric showing up. This is not yours.” Crowley held the offensive garment in front of the demon's face. "Whose is this?"

"Uh... this is... from my valet!"

"Your valet?"

"Yes! Unfortunately he is not a good valet, as he leaves his own things lying around in my room!”

"Your valet is not human, is he?" Azirafell was shocked when the angel brought the fabric to his face and sniffed it. "It doesn't smell human."

"Uhm...!"

"And it doesn't smell like a demon either." now Crowley's expression was a mixture of concern and anger. “Is this underwear... from an… angel? Zira?!”

"Of course not!" the demon screamed in panic. "How can you think of that? It's completely absurd! I, a Duke of Hell, to collect underwear around, even more angel's underwear! Not this underwear, it's not an angel's! And definitely no angel, besides you, ever been here! How can you even think about it ?! Absolute piffle!"

"Zira, for a demon, you are a terrible liar. " the angel's expression was spiteful.

"Err..."

"Are you fucking with angels?"

"W-well, you're an angel, aren't you?"

"You know what I meant."

"Ugh...!"

"Azirafell." sighing, Crowley sat on the bed, calming down, although he still held his underwear so tightly that he was about to tear the fabric. "I know that expecting faithfulness from a demon is foolish of me, but..."

"No!" the blond started to hug him, but the angel got up from the bed. "Crowley, I... I'm not cheating on you!"

"I already told you that you are a terrible liar."

"I love you!"

The angel looked at Azirafell with a bittersweet expression. He knew it was not a lie.

“I believe that you really love me, and that makes me very happy. But... ” he threw the boxers on the floor, as if it didn't matter anymore. “... you don't have to fool me, Zira. I know that, unfortunately, many demons in Hell covet you. I also know that you slept with a lot of humans to get some of your books. Doesn't matter. I will never deprive you of any pleasure you want to enjoy, much less carnal. But, but I just... in the case of this angel ... ” he frowned. "... I just want to know who this angel is."

"Crowley!"

"Don't worry, I won't try to get revenge or even keep you away from anyone you want to sleep with." the redhead bowed his head, somewhat annoyed. “I just want to know who is he. It can even help our situation, you know? All those stupid angels up there, pretending to be great moralists, but apparently one of them is going out with you. Tell me who is he. I promise I won't be angry. ”

“Oh, Crowley! Do you... do you promise me?”

"Promise."

 _Well, angels are creatures made of forgiveness and pity. And above all, they understand the complex feelings of love, don't they? Maybe Crowley can really accept my lover._ Azirafell thought, rubbing his hands nervously.

"Okay, I'm sleeping with... with ..." short pause. "... uh... with Gabriel."

As on many other occasions in his long life, Azirafell thought wrong.

...........................

"G-ga-gabriel ...?!" Crowley said, an expression of complete disbelief on his face.

"Dear boy, please!" the demon rose like hands as a sign of calm. "I know it seems absurd to you, but...!"

"Gabriel ?!" the angel repeated, this time with a little more firmness in his voice, but even more incredulous on his face.

"Yes I know! He was my executioner, he sentenced me to Fall! He was responsible for the scars that I still carry on my back, although today they are welcome thanks to you, my love. And I, well, I say that the way my affair with Gabriel happened was... ”

" _Gabriel?!?_ " or increased Crowley's voice volume.

"It was an accident! Uh, I mean, my date with him was... err... I tried to steal some books from the monastery where he was and then he told me he was in love with a human woman and... well... he asked to learn other things..."

 _"GABRIEL?!?"_ it seemed that the angel hadnt heard or even noticed Azirafell was there. _"GA.BRI.EEEEEEEEL?!?"_

"Oh... fuck!" blond murmured.

Funny things happen when you repeat or name powerful entities, like Archangels and Duke of Hell, over and over again. Especially when you focus your thoughts on these entities. And that was what Crowley had done. Whether he liked it or not, he had summoned Gabriel.

In the same instant that a purple lightning flashes through the roof of Azirafell's mansion, or the archangel was there.

"Crowley." Gabriel's voice was authoritative, but it sounded slightly shaky. "Did you call me?"

The deep sigh that the Principle gave so strong and furious that the archangel seemed concerned. But the taller angel had a more urgent concern at the moment.

"I, uh... I suppose, for some reason, you already know about... Azirafell and me." Gabriel said, positioning himself protectively in front of the demon. “I know is hard to believe, but he is not a danger to Heaven or divine plans, I guarantee it! Besides, I love him. And I'll do what it takes to protect him!"

Azirafell would smiling shyly at Gabriel's words, but the situation was too tense for that.

"You love him?!" Crowley clenched his fists so hard that they seemed to be hurting the palms of his hands. “You love Azirafell, really?! Do you really love him?!?"

"Yes". the archangel returned to assume an authoritarian stance. "I, Archangel Gabriel, love this demon."

"Oh, yes? _Oh yes_?! But you... you... have _no right_ to love him!!!" the redhead shouted.

"What?!"

"You _do not_ deserve him!!!"

"Oh, fuuuuuuu-!" Azirafell shouted.

Crowley jumped in Gabriel's throat so quickly that the demon's human brain had time to register the occur. In the next instant the two angels were fighting on the floor.

"You crazy... hands off me!!!" the taller angel held Crowley's fists, he was stronger physically than the redhead. "If you want to punish me, let Heaven judge me for my transgression!"

"Fuck YOOOOOU!!!" Crowley buttheaded Gabriel's face, making the archangel's nose bleed. “Fuck you and Heaven! I don’t give a damn to judgments! You just don't deserve Azirafell! _I_ deserve him!”

Finally understanding was present in Gabriel's purple, frightened eyes. The archangel would have said something, had he not been holding his hand over his face, trying to stop the blood running from his nose. He glanced at the demon, as if wanting to confirm Crowley's confession.

"Gabriel!" Azirafell said, in a guilty tone. "Forgive me! I should have told you that me and Crowl—! ”

Again, the two angels moved faster than Azirafell expected. Both were practically strangling themselves, until the impulse of one of them made them both fly upward, destroying the roof of the mansion on the way to the open sky.

The scene that many humans witnessed in the cloudy sky that day - and that conveniently forgot a few minutes later thanks to a demonic miracle - was the struggle between an angel with golden wings and another with brown wings. The two fought each other in the air, exchanging punches, kicks and knees. Huge feathers flew through the air, plucked from their wings during the fight.

That was when a third pair of wings took to the air in their direction. Wings of a giant owl.

"Gabriel! Crowley! Stop!” shouted Azirafell, trying to push them away. Both were already full of bruises. "Stop before you two are seriously injured!"

But they didn't listen to him. The redhead pushed him aside and went back to Gabriel. With a powerful blow, the archangel pushed Crowley towards the ground. He fell to the ground with violence and would have discorporate had it not been for the miraculous protection he had conjured around him. Even so, he was badly hurt.

"Don't you dare tell me who I have a right to love or not!" growled Gabriel, landing on the floor. The blood on his face giving him an even more frightening appearance. "I have the right to love whoever I want!"

"No Azirafell!" Crowley snarled, getting up and putting his dislocated shoulder in place. "You... ugh ... you made him Fall! You don't deserve him!”

"He already forgave me!" the hurt and guilt in the archangel's voice was evident, but he tried not to show too much.

"Zira is too good for you!"

"And you think you're better than me?!?"

The two went over to each other again. And Azirafell realized that he needed to take more drastic measures.

“Crowley! Gabriel! Stop it NOW!!!”

His demonic voice boomed across the space, making the two angels shudder and suddenly lose their strength in their legs. Both fell to their knees in front of the Duke of Hell and, to their horror, they were unable to get up. Powerful hellish forces were keeping them on the ground.

Sometimes Azirafell forgot that, after his promotion decades ago, he was now a more powerful entity than Crowley and Gabriel.

"Now, now... dear boys." with a sigh of exasperation, the demon approached the two angels. “Enough of this pointless fight. I don't want any of you to keep getting hurt!”

"He deserves to be hurt!" Crowley managed to growl, despite the powerful demonic miracle that robbed him of all his strength. "He made you Fall!"

"I already asked for your forgiveness, Azirafell!" Gabriel spoke, in a weak but firm voice. “I already begged your forgiveness! If you... if you want to punish me for what I did, then do it! Do it now! But please don't stop me from loving you!”

With a whimper, the blonde finally understood that he would not have an easy escape from that situation.

He loved Gabriel, but this distressed him because it meant he was cheating on Crowley not just physically, but emotionally. And to keep from hurting Crowley, he would have to break up with Gabriel, and this would devastate him irreparably.

Raising his hands to his face, and unable to contain his tears, he finally confessed:

"I love you both!" he sobbed. “I'm sorry, I cheated on you both! I didn't want to hurt any of you, but... but ... I couldn't tell you before! I wanted to avoid the worst, but I couldn't! Forgive me!"

The anger and anxiety the two angels were feeling in the heat of their battle melted like snow in the spring. The bellicose feelings gave way to the feelings of shame and pity. Their expressions changed from angry to sad. None of them wanted to see Azirafell in that state, and for that, they seemed ready for a truce.

"Ngk..." Crowley was the first to speak. “Zira, I… I'm sorry. The culprit was me. I didn't mean to make you cry, I swear! If I knew that you would be in this state because of our fight, I ...! ”

"No, I was to blame." Gabriel said, lowering his head. “ _Mea culpa... mea maxima culpa!_ Crowley was right to attack me, I... maybe I really didn't deserve to love you. Much less now. ”

"Oh, shut up, you two!" the blonde sniffed, regaining his cool.

With a snap from each hand, the powerful pressure that fell on the two angels disappeared. They rose slowly, still looking at the lover they both shared.

“Now, take care of your injuries! I, uh, I need a strong drink now! Very strong!"


	9. Chapter 9

Like two grounded children, Crowley and Gabriel were silent in the demon's living room, each sitting on the end of a long sofa. His clothes were tattered, but his wounds were already healed thanks to miracles of healing. Some purple marks would still remain under the skin for a few more days, though.

Azirafell poured whiskey for both of them, still unable to meet their eyes. He was still feeling guilty about the whole situation. Sitting in an armchair in front of them, he began to speak, timidly.

“I owe a big apology to you both. I should have been sincere from the start.”

"You're a demon, you're under no obligation to be sincere." Gabriel pointed.

"Yeah, and because of _who_ is Azirafell a demon today?" the Principality said sharply.

"Crowley, please." the blond asked, and the Principality buried himself on the sofa. “I… I have been cultivating feelings for you both for a long time. Well, for Crowley it was a lot longer. I think I fell in love with you at the time of the Deluge.”

"Oh, shit." the angel opened his golden eyes wide. “Since that time? Zira, if I knew, we could have been together a long time ago!”

"I know. It was because of my cowardice that I didn't declare myself before. I was afraid that I might make you Fall, after all you had already been punished for my sake at the time of the Garden of Eden, when I had you demoted from Archangel to Principality.”

"You silly thing!" smiling, Crowley got up from the sofa and went to Azirafell, kissing him tenderly on the lips and then kneeling beside him. “You have no idea how many times I wished to Fall just to be able to stay by your side. If that were the price, I would be happy to pay!”

The sound of Gabriel clearing his throat made them both look towards the archangel. He was still sitting on the sofa, with an unfriendly expression on his face.

"What's it? Are you jealous of this?” Crowley kissed Azirafell on the cheek, making both the demon's face and the archangel's face turn red, but for different reasons. “Zira and I have loved each other for probably a lot longer than you, Gabe! Accept this!"

Gabriel's purple eyes flashed with anger for an instant, but soon after they lost their intensity. It was possible to notice that even the color changed a little, becoming more bluish and sad. In a rueful voice, he said:

"I see. It seems that the two of you have a much longer history than I imagined.” the taller angel bowed his head. "I, uh ... if you want to get away from me, I..."

"No, Gabriel!" Azirafell got up from the armchair. "I love you too! If I were to break up with you, I would have done this before, but I can't! I just…!" he looked at Crowley whose expression looked sad. “Forgive me, you two. I love you both and I can't imagine staying away from either of you! I don't want to lose any of you!”

The two angels looked towards the demon and then looked at each other. A strained silence formed, but then Azirafell felt as if the air in the room had become lighter, as if a gentle breeze had come in through the window.

With a resolute expression, Archangel and Principality approached each other. After a silent conversation that lasted a few seconds, they shook hands.

"I don't understand, and I don't even want to understand, why Zira loves you, Gabe." Crowley said, diplomatically. “But if it's for his happiness, I agree that you two will continue dating."

"I also agree." said Gabriel, with a soft but true smile. “And I suppose I should be thanking you for your generosity, Crowley. You arrived first and never did Azirafell any harm.”

"Heh, when you want, you know how to be sensible, Gabe!"

Azirafell looked on in amazement at the agreement the two had made. Smiling from ear to ear, he approached them both and hugged them.

“Hey, hey! Not like that!" said the Principality, protesting, but with amusement in his voice. "I agreed that Gabe would be close to you, but not that he would be close to me!"

"Yes, the time we have to spend together in Heaven, taking care of work, is enough." said the Archangel, fixing his hair. "Well, I suppose..." he stopped and then sighed. "... I suppose I should go now and let the two of you continue what I interrupted."

"Oh, Gabriel." the demon took his hand. “We'll see you next week, okay? We can go to that cheese fair in Nothingam that I talked about the last time we met.”

"Cheese fair?" Crowley snorted. "Booooooring!"

"I love any event you want to take me to, Azirafell." the archangel smiled and gave the blond's hand an affectionate squeeze. "We see each other next week." he turned aloof to the Principality. "Crowley."

"Gabe."

"We'll talk later." with a snap of fingers and the sound of thunder, the archangel disappeared,

"Humpf, show off!" the redhead grunted. “Well, at least there is an advantage for me in this whole situation. You'll no longer need to drag me into all sorts of boring events, like cheese fairs or gloomy plays, Zira.”

“I'm glad it went well. Uh, Crowley? ” the demon began to move his fingers nervously. "I'm sorry again for not being honest with you."

"Well, as gabe said, you're a demon, you don't have to be sincere." the angel shrugged. “I was too stupid for not having noticed anything. Looking back, you were not hiding this situation very well, with the various ‘secret meetings’ and your rush to get me out of your mansion at certain times.”

"Yes. I… I thank you for forgiving me.”

"I can't stay mad at you for long, Zira." Crowley took him by the face and kissed his forehead. "Well, shall we go back to bed?"

"Oh, you... are you still in the mood, even after all this?"

"Of course! Mainly because I am very willing to punish you for having cheated on me.” he smiled mischievously. “You really have been a naughty boy, you fiend. It deserves a spanking.”

"Oh, big and scary angel." Azirafell shuddered in anticipation, holding the Principality for the cravat. "I will love to be disciplined by you!"

Crowley immediately took Azirafell in his arms and started to take him upstairs. As they ascended, the demon filled the redhead with kisses and didn't stop thanking, mentally to God and Satan, for the size of his luck. To have two wonderful angels beside him to love him whenever he needed. _So these were my three falls._ he thought, smiling. _First I fell from my Grace, then I fell for Crowley and then Gabriel. Heh, I am the most favored demon in the world!_

And Crowley was there, and the following week, Gabriel, to prove to Azirafell that his feeling was correct.


End file.
